


First to Hurt

by Merfilly



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman knows which way it will happen...really</p>
            </blockquote>





	First to Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



Verone's money opened the door to a new life, but Rome had his doubts by the second week of freedom, the day after they found the garage that was perfect for their needs. When was the hammer going to fall between them? When was Brian going to get screwed up by some chick or have something happen that drug him away? When was Brian going to leave?

Maybe that was why Rome shot his mouth off at Brian the next day after that. Maybe that was all he could do, was to drive his friend off first, so he could be the one to do the hurting.

He never expected it to end with Brian pinning him up against the wall, mouths locked like no time had passed since high school, and both of them panting with angry need and fierce devotion.

Maybe this time was going to work out.


End file.
